Little Wolf
by LiLAznDevil
Summary: The harsh winter seemed to never stop ever since the humans & wolves killed each other.. except young sakura & a little wolf. With her amazing abilities, they both decide to help each other & go on a journey. A journey to fulfill the prophecy where the wo
1. Default Chapter

Summary: The battle between the human and the wolves began and all perished except for one little wolf and a young girl with special abilities. The wolf despises her but the girl is frightened of him. Having no choice, they both on a journey to survive, meeting unsuspecting things and dangers that lay ahead.  
  
Rating: PG-13 – some bloody violence stuff...  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy/and some little romance... we'll see...  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I'm too poor to own anything. I only own my retarded imagination and my care bear blankey...  
  
Author's Note: In this story, I make a whole shit load of crap. O.o Wait, wait... Let me rephrase that... I make a lot of stuff up. I made of this world that they're in, making up the names of places and stuff so... they're not in Japan or China or the United States or in my homeland Hawaii. They're just in this other world...... Okay I better stop, I'm confusing myself.. -_-  
  
~Little Wolf~  
  
Chapter 1.... The Bloody Fight  
  
Trickles of white fell from the sky and landed on the pure white snow that surrounded the whole land. Paw prints were imprinted in the snow and drops of blood, leaving a trail from a barn to the dark forest. Roars and yells were heard from a village, the lights all flickering on throughout the homes and people rushing out of the doors with weapons in their hands.  
  
"Fujitaka, they took another one of our horses," said a short gruffly man.  
  
The taller, younger man nodded. "I know. This is getting out of hand. The damn wolves already took 5 horses and cattle. If they keep this up, we'll have none."  
  
"We have to do something about it. We have to hunt them down and kill them all!'  
  
"It would be dangerous to leave the women and children," replied Fujitaka, with a frown.  
  
"That's true but we have a trail from them leading to their dens!" exclaimed the short man, with a grin.  
  
Fujitaka sighed. "We never had a trail from them before since the snow covered up their tracks. We'll just leave some men behind just in case." The short man grabbed his rifle. Fujitaka opened the door to his home and yelled, "Men, grab your guns and weapons, we're going to hunt down those wolves!" A cheer was the reply as they rushed to get what they needed.  
  
"Daddy?" whispered a soft, scared voice.  
  
Fujitaka turned around and smiled. "Hey sweetheart, what are you doing up?" he asked, squatting down so he was the same height as his young daughter.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. So much noise, daddy," said the little girl with short auburn hair and big green eyes.  
  
"Go back to bed, princess," said Fujitaka, ruffling her hair. "I'll see you when you get up."  
  
The little girl nodded and flashed a smile. She gave her father a hug and then ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Fujitaka it's time. We don't want to lose their trails," said a voice from the door.  
  
Fujitaka stood up with a nod. He grabbed his rifle and headed out with his men to find the wolves.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Mommy, what are those lights?" asked a small wolf with white fur, crawling to his mother.  
  
The mother's eyes widened and started to panic. "Syaoran, move to the back of the den and stay there!" she said with urgency.  
  
"But mom!"  
  
"No buts, just go!" yelled his mother. She ran out of the den, counting the many dark figures. She saw something familiar in their hands and she trembled.  
  
"Yelan... Humans are coming!" exclaimed a gray wolf running to her.  
  
"Yes I know. Get the others, they have the weapons that killed my mate," replied Yelan. The other wolf ran off. She stood her ground to protect the den with all the frightened wolves are hiding.  
  
A gun shot was heard and she saw a wolf collapse to the ground. "Oh no.... " She whispered. She gave out a howl calling her fellow wolves to help.  
  
The men came closer and Yelan ran out to attack them. She dodged a bullet when she saw a gun turn her way and she jumped up to bite the man's neck. Blood squirted from the man's neck and oozed through her fur. With quick speed, she hurried to kill as many men as possible. The men were scared of her and tried to shoot her but failed. She bit their legs and ran to attack who seemed to be the leader. She jumped up to bite him but then a familiar shot rang through her ears and a huge pain spread through her stomach. She collapsed to the ground in pain and struggled to get up. A hard metal was pressed to her head and she looked up to see the man pointing a gun at her.  
  
.  
  
A shot was heard once more and Syaoran trembled. "I hope mommy is okay..." he murmured.  
  
"Don't worry little brother, mom is a great fighter," replied his sister with dark fur.  
  
Syaoran nodded, hoping that it was true.  
  
"What happens if the humans come in here?" asked a small, quivering voice beside Syaoran.  
  
"We'll go and attack them, Meiling," answered another sister of Syaoran with brown fur looking at the grey fur ball.  
  
.  
  
A whole pack of wolves came running from the forest and went to attack the humans from behind, splitting up to cause a diversion. The men pointed the guns to the 3 wolves coming from one direction but before they could pull the trigger, several wolves came from behind and bit their necks, causing them to die instantly.  
  
The men that were drawing near to the dens were attacked by some wolves too. The wolves would do anything to protect the cubs of their leader. Fujitaka raised his gun and shot a wolf that ran to attack one of his men. By the power of the bullet, the wolf flew into the den, blood oozing out of his wound and staining the ground.  
  
The cubs gasped and started to tremble with fear. The humans had powerful weapons and can kill a wolf instantly. They heard more gun shots.  
  
"Syaoran and Meiling, you two stay here. We're going to hide in the corners to attack them if they come inside the den," said Syaoran's sister, Feimei. The other sisters nodded and hurriedly ran to hide.  
  
"I don't like this Syaoran..." whispered Meiling, cuddling close to Syaoran.  
  
"Neither do I," whispered back Syaoran.  
  
They heard footsteps creeping into their den and large, long shadows on the walls from the strange light they were holding in their hands. Syaoran and Meiling peeked through a small opening from their hiding spot and saw the humans coming closer, holding long dangerous weapons they've never seen before.  
  
When the humans least expected it, Syaoran's sisters jumped out to attack the men. The many men who were bitten, fell to the ground. Syaoran saw a man swiftly aimed his gun at his sister as if he heard her before she moved. The loud shot rang through the den and he saw his sister, Femei, fall to the ground, dead. More gun shots were heard.  
  
Syaoran was about to move and attack the man but Meiling held him back. "No.. He'll kill us," said Meiling with frightened eyes.  
  
Syaoran whimpered and Meiling widened her eyes when she heard a strange language.  
  
.  
  
"Arakaki, you okay?" asked Fujitaka, helping his friend off the ground.  
  
The man winced in pain. "I'm fine, just a small scratch," replied the man, looking at his deep wound on his arm.  
  
Fujitaka stood in silence, scanning the den. "There's more in here," he whispered.  
  
The other man nodded and grabbed his gun with his other hand. They both walked forward, cautiously looking around for awaiting wolves.  
  
.  
  
"What are we going to do? They're coming for us!" whispered Meiling, seeing that 2 humans were coming forward.  
  
"I know, I know. Shhh...." Whispered Syaoran. "You saw how my sisters tried to aim for the human's neck?"  
  
Meiling nodded.  
  
"We can try to that. They look really tall so we're going to have to jump from the rocks over there," said Syaoran, looking at the big rocks that they can jump on. "Attack that human, he's injured. I don't want you to be hurt from the other human. From the looks of it, he's an expert."  
  
Meiling nodded once more. "Be careful, Syaoran," she whispered.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "You too," he whispered back. They nuzzled each other and then awaited the perfect time to attack.  
  
Their mother trained her cubs to fight, just in case an animal or a human attacks them. Meiling's parents died so Yelan took her as her own to raise her.  
  
They crept to the sides of their hide out and jumped at the same time on the rocks that were on the opposite sides of the den and jumped to attack their enemies. Meiling successfully bit her opponent and stumbled to the ground, waiting for Syaoran. Syaoran saw the human's gun raised at him and thought that he was going to be shot when he saw Meiling bite his arm. The man dropped his gun and clutched his arm. Syaoran bit his neck, his teeth sinking into the fragile skin and warm flesh. The man collapsed and whispered one word, "Sakura..."  
  
Syaoran's white coat was stained with blood and the taste and smell of blood made a stir of hunger inside him. He looked at the dead man and saw a glint of something shiny around his neck. He crept closer and nudged the man's head and bit the shiny object gently and stared at the contents. It was a necklace with a picture of a little human girl.  
  
Syaoran looked up when he heard more footsteps. "Can't be human..." he growled and saw wolves run into the den.  
  
"Damn, we're too late!" exclaimed a wolf.  
  
"No we're not. 2 cubs are still alive," said another, walking towards the cubs.  
  
"Who are you?" growled Syaoran, eyeing him nervously.  
  
"Zhou Tang, a friend of your mother," was the reply.  
  
"Where's mother?" asked Syaoran, softening when he heard his mother's name.  
  
The wolves bowed their heads.  
  
"She not...." Whispered Meiling, tears in her eyes.  
  
"She's dead," said Zhou Tang. "We're deeply sorry. We came from across the land when we heard your mother's cry that was carried by the wind."  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "No! Mother's not dead!" he snapped and ran out of the den.  
  
He stopped in his tracks when he saw all the dead humans and many dead wolves that were his family and friends. He ran to every one of his wolf companions and then to his mother. He nudged her, hoping that she wasn't dead and was only playing a trick. When she didn't move or breathe, he bowed his head, tears stinging his eyes. Anger and sadness stabbed his heart and he looked up to the sky where a bright full moon was seen and he gave a loud howl.  
  
"Yelan..." whispered Meiling as she crept forward to the lying figure on the ground. She started to cry and the other wolves crept behind them. "What are we going to do..?" she asked.  
  
"We're going to kill the rest of the stupid humans," growled Syaoran, hatred and revenge seething through him.  
  
"But...." Mumbled Meiling scared of her cousin.  
  
"No buts!" snapped Syaoran and he ran through the forest, heading towards the village. The other wolves ran to follow him and to protect him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A small wolf with a white coat as pure as snow, jumped through a window, shattering it. The look in his dark brown eyes was filled with hatred and he attacked every human inside the home. He ran up the stairs, not wanting to leave any human alive. He sniffed the air and looked at the closed door and he ran into it, the door opened. He saw a sleeping figure on big bed and was about to attack it...  
  
The little girl woke up in a sudden, breathing fast and her heart pounding. "That was weird as if it was real," whispered the girl. She heard screams, gun shots, and growls. She rushed to her window and struggled to open it. She looked out and saw wolves attacking the village.  
  
"Daddy? Where are you?!" screamed the little girl. She ran to the bed and grabbed her pillow when she heard a window shatter down below. She dropped her pillow on the bed and hid underneath the bed, pulling the blanket down so nobody could see her figure underneath the bed.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran sniffed the air and smelt humans. Many homes were dark and some had their lights on. He decided to take the home nearest to him and go on down the line. 'This is what you get for killing my family and friends!' thought and killed a woman.  
  
He saw the other wolves attack the other homes and he heard gun shots. He ran and saw the biggest home and he jumped into the window. He didn't bother with the scratches he got from the glass and attacked everybody that were in the home. He saw stairs and ran up them and sniffed the air for more humans. 'One more...' he thought and ran into a door, the door opening slowly.  
  
"I didn't know revenge was this sweet...." He growled and jumped to attack a lump on the bed.  
  
He found it was nothing but something really soft and white. He heard a whimper from below him and jumped off the bed. He bit the blanket and lifted it to see a frightened little girl. He froze. 'That was the little girl I saw on that human!' he thought. He hurled underneath the bed to attack the girl but she crawled out quickly from the other side.  
  
"Get back here human!" growled Syaoran crawling out from under the bed.  
  
He came upon the girl, her emerald eyes big. "Are animals supposed to talk?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran froze again. 'She heard what I said? I understand what she said? Does she know how to speak wolf language? But she's a human!' he thought.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
LiLAznDevil: So... What do you think? Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

LiLAznDevil: Thanks for your reviews! I promise you that it'll get soo much better!  
  
From Chapter 1...  
  
.  
  
"Get back here human!" growled Syaoran crawling out from under the bed.  
  
He came upon the girl, her emerald eyes big. "Are animals supposed to talk?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran froze again. 'She heard what I said? I understand what she said? Does she know how to speak wolf language? But she's a human!' he thought.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
.  
  
'This is absurd!' he thought, confused. He crept closer to the young girl but stopped when she started trembling.  
  
"P-please don't hurt me..." she said softly in a frightened voice, her eyes glistened with tears.  
  
Syaoran felt himself soften up to the little girl. 'I'm supposed to kill her.. But she's so innocent. She didn't kill my family... Her father did...' he thought, not knowing what to do. He took one last look of the frightened girl and he turned his back to her. He was about go when he heard the soft, trembling voice of the girl.  
  
"I saw a wolf in my dream and it looked exactly like you," said the girl.  
  
Syaoran turned around sharply, shocked at what he was hearing. 'I was in her dream? But I just met her!' he thought.  
  
"I knew you were coming when I woke up," she continued. "Please, tell me where my father is..."  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes when she mentioned her father. 'He killed my family and I killed him...' he thought angrily but he didn't tell her what was true. The sad, scared look of the girl made him lie. "I'm not sure but we'll find him," he said and then he felt like whacking himself after he said that. 'We? What the?' he thought.  
  
He saw the girl's eyes widen and her expression brighten up. He knew then he made a mistake and he couldn't bear making her sad, so he decided he wouldn't tell her. He shook his head and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait!" cried out the little girl. "What am I to call you, little wolf?"  
  
Syaoran turned to look at her. He liked how she called him that with her innocent, small voice with her big emerald eyes wondering. "Y-you can call me Little Wolf," he said quietly.  
  
Sakura made a smile that lit up her eyes and Syaoran felt good when he saw her smile. "Okay! My name's Sakura!" she said excitedly.  
  
Syaoran nodded and then went out of the house. He searched for his comrades but found them all dead. His heart fell when he couldn't find Meiling. He searched all over, sniffing the air and looking for tracks but found no trace. His head bowed and he sniffed. He sniffed once more when burning smell went through his nostrils.  
  
"Smoke... Fire..." he whispered to himself, turned around and faced the home he came from. "S-sakura..."  
  
"Should I save her?" he asked himself, noticing that the bottom floor of the home was in flames. "How in the world did that happen?"  
  
.  
  
.Flashback.  
  
He jumped through the window and found himself among frightened humans. He charged at an old-looking woman and bit her neck. She fell back against a cabinet of glasses and alcohol bottles, the bottles crashing to the floor. The flammable liquid spread throughout the wooden floor, spreading towards the fireplace.  
  
.  
  
.End of Flashback.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. 'She's a human.. Why should I care?' he thought. He heard the scream of Sakura and shook the thought out of his head.  
  
He ran towards the entrance of the home. He rammed into the door and came upon a blazing fire that burned his eyes. The burning smell of flesh and furniture made him scrunch up his nose.  
  
"Someone help me!" cried Sakura from the stairs, looking down at the fire. She coughed and hugged her teddy bear.  
  
Syaoran hesitated then jumped through the fire and tried to ignore the fire that was on his fur. He ran towards the girl and whimpered when the fire was burning him. "Come on! Hurry!" he called. He remembered that humans' skin were fragile and ran up the stairs as fast as he could to grab her blanket. "Hurry and wrap it around you!" She obeyed his command and saw him about the run through the fire.  
  
She was too scared of the fire and didn't want to go through. "I-I'm scared!" cried out Sakura, trembling.  
  
Syaoran growled fiercely and made her climb his back. Her body weighed him down but at least he could make it through before the fire got any worse. He ran as fast as he could, not caring if the fire burned his flesh. He got out of the house and collapsed to the ground after hearing an explosion from the home.  
  
Sakura gasped and saw that her rescuer was hurt badly. Syaoran whimpered and looked at his burns and the flesh exposing at his back leg. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she looked around her village and saw the homes destroyed and her people and the wolves, dead.  
  
She looked down at the wolf. "Since you helped me, I'll help you," she said standing up. "I'll be right back." She ran to a home and came back moments later with wooden planks tied together with a rope.  
  
She put Syaoran on the planks of wood and pulled him with the rope to a home. She ran to the kitchen and tried to remember what her grandmother taught her that'll help with her injuries. She grabbed a pot, pouring water in it and put it over the fire in the fireplace.  
  
She went upstairs to grab blankets to make Syaoran as comfortable as possible. She saw that the water was bubbling so she grabbed a container of leaves and put several leaves into the pot. A distinct smell filled the room making the wolf's pain cease and him fall into slumber.  
  
Sakura continued what she was doing, stirring the pot and pouring the contents into a wooden bowl. She opened a cabinet and took out several pieces of cloth and walked to the sleeping animal.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran woke up and found the little girl sleeping beside him. He looked at his wrapped up leg and found that it didn't hurt as much as before. He looked back at Sakura and wondered how she learned to heal so well. He frowned when she was sniffling and started whispering out 'help.' He leaned closer to her when he heard her mumbling and then fell back when she bolted up, sweating.  
  
"A-are you okay?" asked the wolf, wondering what came over Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at the wolf and looked away. "It's nothing..." said the girl, quietly.  
  
"You sure?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah," replied Sakura, feeling uncomfortable and changed the subject. "How's your leg?"  
  
Syaoran looked up curiously at her. "My leg's just fine. How did you learn to heal wounds?" he asked curiously.  
  
"My grandmother taught me," said Sakura. "She was the nurse in the village."  
  
Syaoran cast down his eyes. The woman must've been her grandmother. "How do you know how to speak wolf language?" he asked.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. Am I supposed to talk wolf language?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "No. Whenever I meet a human like you, they talk differently. I don't understand what they say," he answered.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Ooh. Is something wrong with me then?" she asked, looking at herself.  
  
The wolf said maybe and stood up.  
  
"Want anything to eat?" she asked, walking to the kitchen.  
  
The little wolf looked at her and shook his head. "You sure?" asked Sakura, looking at him.  
  
"Yeah..." said the wolf and then blushed when his stomach growled.  
  
Sakura giggled. "You shouldn't lie," she said. "What do wolves eat?"  
  
"Meat," answered Syaoran, following Sakura.  
  
The little girl frowned when she couldn't find any meat. "Let me look at the barn," said Sakura. She came back looking sad. "Sorry, but all the animals are gone."  
  
Syaoran nodded and lay down.  
  
"Do you like fruits? Berries?" she asked bringing out a basket of blueberries and raspberries.  
  
The little wolf stared stupidly at the small colorful berries that the human girl called food. He looked up at the girl who had a smile on her face and looked back down at the basket.  
  
"They're yummy and sweet," said the girl cheerfully. "Just try it okay?" She placed the basket down on the floor and went to look for something else.  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura who was frantically looking around for food. "Where does this family keep their food?!" yelled Sakura. She noticed that the wolf was looking at her and she blushed. "Don't mind me..." she said quietly and walked away from Syaoran's sight.  
  
The little wolf felt himself smile and then look at the berries. He sniffed them to see if they were poisonous or edible. He still looked at them uncertainly and poked them with his paw. His claw poked the berry and juice squirted on his claw. Syaoran lifted his paw, the berry on his claw looking like a shishkabob, and he sniffed it. It smelt of a sweet fragrance and he licked the juice on his claw. The wolf's eyes widened and he ate the berry off his claw. He brought his muzzle into the bowl and ate hungrily.  
  
Sakura came walking back to the kitchen, carrying a small basket of bread, several bones with chunks of meat still clinging to the bones, and some vegetables. She stopped when she saw the little wolf licking the basket clean.  
  
Syaoran looked up the little girl with an amused expression and stopped his licking. "What?" he asked.  
  
The girl giggled and she set the food on the table. "You're licking the bowl clean but what about your face?"  
  
Syaoran looked down and found that his clean white coat was stained with berry juice. "Ooh..." mumbled Syaoran, feeling his face heat up. "I'm an animal... What do you expect?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "I told you the berries were good. Now do you want some bones? It still has some meat on it," said Sakura, throwing the bones on the floor.  
  
Syaoran's eyes gleamed and he jumped forward. He ripped off the meat from the bone, hungrily. Sakura stared at the wolf with a frightened expression then looked away to eat some bread.  
  
.  
  
"When are we going to find my dad?" asked Sakura, after she finished eating.  
  
Syaoran looked up at Sakura's sad eyes and looked away.  
  
"I want to find my dad," said Sakura louder, when the wolf didn't answer her. "You said you were going to help me."  
  
The wolf got up angrily, getting sick of her.  
  
"So now you're going to back out? After you killed my whole family?" asked Sakura, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Syaoran looked up at her angrily. "YOUR father KILLED MY FAMILY!" yelled Syaoran, his tone was icy.  
  
Sakura backed away from the wolf, scared. "If you didn't steal our horses..." said Sakura quietly. "Things wouldn't be like this..."  
  
Syaoran glared at her. 'She's right but it was winter and game was scarce so mother had to get us food,' he thought. "Your father is dead... I killed him," said the wolf, not wanting to look at the girl.  
  
The girl didn't say anything and Syaoran looked up at Sakura. Her face expression was mixed with many emotions; shocked, sad, frightened, and angry. "H-How? Why?" cried Sakura, falling to her knees and crying her heart out.  
  
Syaoran felt horrible but she was going to find out one way or another. "I- I'm sorry," stuttered the wolf, walking towards the crying girl.  
  
"Stay away from me!" cried out the girl, looking at him with hate and fright.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to stay with me in order to survive!" growled Syaoran.  
  
"No I don't! I can do just well on my own!" yelled back Sakura.  
  
"Other animals will come here and they won't come one by one. They'll come here in packs and will not be friendly as I am," said the wolf, in a lower voice.  
  
Sakura's head shot up and she gasped, remembering the dream she had.  
  
.  
  
.Dream.  
  
.  
  
She was making a fire when large beasts jumped through the windows and barged opened the door. Growling and barring their teeth, they edged close to Sakura to attack her. She trembled and reached for her gun but before she could get close to it, the wild animals jumped to her and opened their jaws....  
  
.  
  
.End of Dream.  
  
"S-sakura? You okay?" asked Syaoran, leaning over the girl.  
  
Sakura looked up at the wolf and found that she was lying on the floor. "W- what happened?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You knocked out," replied Syaoran.  
  
She sat up and shivered at the thought of her dream. If the dream of Syaoran actually happened, then maybe the beasts would really come too. "I- I had a dream that these large beasts came and attacked me..." said the girl, trembling.  
  
The wolf's eyes narrowed. "Did any of your family members before you had any psychic powers?" asked the wolf.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Not that I know of..." said she.  
  
"I'm right then. You should come with me. It's too dangerous to be on your own," said Syaoran. "Go get blankets and lots of food. During the winter, there aren't many animals around."  
  
Sakura nodded and ran to pack.  
  
.  
  
"Little Wolf, where are we going?" asked Sakura, as they headed out.  
  
Syaoran growled. "A place to stay," answered the wolf. He looked at the girl carrying a big bag. "Why did you have to bring so much stuff?"  
  
"Just in case of an emergency. Blankets, food, a knife, rope, a bowl, leanil leaves, water, a liter, and a rifle," said the girl, listing off the materials.  
  
"Leanil leaves?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yes, those are the ones that I treated on you," replied the girl.  
  
They walked a little more until the girl started falling behind. "You're walking too slow," said Syaoran. "Hurry up!"  
  
"I can't! I'm too tired!" yelled Sakura.  
  
The wolf stopped and waited for her. 'We'll never find a place to stay if she keeps this up,' he thought angrily. "This is the seventh stop and we can still see your village from here," he said, annoyed.  
  
"Well, I'm not used to this walking thing," said Sakura, finally catching up to Syaoran. "Why can't we go to your home?"  
  
"Well, if you want to see dead wolves and people," mumbled Syaoran.  
  
"I want to see my father," said Sakura.  
  
"Well, hurry up!" said Syaoran and mumbled 'Stupid human' under his breath and walked on.  
  
Sakura sighed and trudged behind him, trying to keep up and not to be yelled at.  
  
They finally reached the den that Syaoran lived. The little wolf stopped in his tracks and backed away.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Something evil is here," growled the wolf. He scanned the area over and noticed some bones. He walked over there and sniffed it. "The scavengers are here."  
  
"Scavengers? Who are they?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You ask too many questions," snapped the wolf. "We have to get out of here."  
  
"Why? I want to see my dad!"  
  
"No!" growled the wolf angrily. "Most likely the scavengers have eaten your father!"  
  
Sakura gasped. "My father?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. The scavengers are disgusting little creatures that eat the dead and decaying," said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura shivered, not liking the idea of a creature feasting on her.  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems like we have food to kill and to feast on..." said a voice behind her.  
  
Sakura froze and started to tremble when she felt something wet and slimy on her hand.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
LiLAznDevil: How'd you like it? So Sakura has two special abilities so far: psychic abilities, talking to animals(she heard what the creature behind her said) but then she also has a healing ability. Please review! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

LiLAznDevil: Thank you for your reviews!

Frosted Blossomz: This will be an S&S fic. I know it seems weird (a human and a wolf together) but I don't want to tell what's going to happen so you'll find out.

From Chapter 2...

Sakura shivered, not liking the idea of a creature feasting on her.

"Well, well, well. It seems like we have food to kill and to feast on..." said a voice behind her.Sakura froze and started to tremble when she felt something wet and slimy on her hand..

Chapter 3

."L-little wolf..." stuttered Sakura, looking down at her hand that was covered with some green slim.

"What is it?" asked the wolf, sniffing the ground. He sensed Sakura's fear and cautiously turned around. His eyes narrowed when he saw the figure behind Sakura. He started growling and baring his teeth.

"What's behind me..?" asked Sakura, breathing hard.

"Scavenger..." growled Syaoran, still growling at the figure behind Sakura.

Sakura gasped in fear and started to run away when the figure grabbed the girl's leg, making her fall to the ground. The scavenger was slightly bigger than Sakura, it had a dark fur with long sharp yellow teeth, its red eyes could see clearly through the dark, and its claws could rip off flesh easily.

The wolf, seeing its chance, jumped to attack the scavenger. He bit its neck, making the scavenger roar and whack Syaoran to the ground.

"Stupid wolf," growled the scavenger, a drool sliding down the side of its jaw.

Sakura trembled and crawled backwards away from the scavenger. "S-stay away..." stuttered the girl, her right hand coming upon a rock.

"What are you going to do?" laughed the scavenger, coming closer to her.

Sakura looked behind the scavenger and saw the wolf struggling to get up. She gripped the rock, waiting until the scavenger was close enough. The scavenger was only a few feet away and she saw it was about to pounce on her.

"Prepare to die!" yelled the scavenger, jumping to Sakura.

Sakura screamed and shoved the rock into the scavenger's left eye and kicked it as hard as she could. She got up and ran as fast as she can away from the scavenger that was clearly angry.

"Little wolf!" cried out Sakura, reaching to the wolf who was looking shocked at her. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

The wolf grunted in response and they both set off as fast as they can away from Syaoran's den. It was some time later when they began to slow down, catching their breath.

"Are you okay?" asked Syaoran, looking at Sakura who was shivering.

"Yeah but I never thought I would see a creature like that," said Sakura, looking at the wolf with frightened eyes.

"Me too," replied the wolf. "My mother said there are a lot of evil creatures in the wild. Some are good but most are evil."

Sakura looked at him interested. "Your mother must have known a lot then," she said and saw him look away. "I'm sorry about your mother..."

Syaoran sniffed. "It's okay," he said stiffly. He looked around and up at the sky. "We better hurry and find shelter. I sense a harsh winter upon us."

Sakura nodded and followed the wolf as fast as she can while hauling her heavy load on her back..

The snow was falling down hard and it was difficult to see. Though upon a branch, a snow owl could see clearly and watched with amusement at the impatient wolf and a human girl who was lagging behind.

"Hurry up!" yelled the wolf, glancing behind at the human girl who was dragging her bag.

"Don't yell at me! It's not my fault I'm tired!" yelled Sakura, glaring at the wolf. "Plus you're an animal with four legs."

"Yes I am and you're a human with only two legs, how pitiful," growled the wolf, sniffing the ground.

Sakura sighed and pulled her bag up and slung it over her shoulder. "Do you even know where we're going?" she asked. "We've been going for what seems like days."

Syaoran ignored her and kept going.

'Why in hell am I bringing her along?' he asked himself, irritated with the girl.

'Because you can use her...' said a voice in his head.

'How can she help me? Well, she can heal, read the future, and talk to animals but what good would that do for me?'

'She's the one...' said the voice.

'Huh? What one?'.

.Flashback.

."Mommy, can you tell us a story?" asked a little wolf with white fur.

"You all ought to be sleeping," said Yelan, looking sternly at the cubs.

"But pleeeasssssee," pleaded Meiling.All the cubs looked at her with their big pleading innocent eyes.

Yelan's eyes softened and she smiled.

"Fine," agreed the elder wolf. "Hmm... There was an old legend that a young wolf with fur as white as snow, just like you Syaoran,-" Syaoran smiled proudly. "Will find the one."

"The one?" asked Feimei, looking confused at her mother. "What do you mean?"

"Will you let me finish?" growled Yelan. "The one will have amazing powers, no one is sure, but the one will be a human girl."

Syaoran snorted. "A human?" He scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Stop interrupting me!" snapped Yelan. "Anyways, it was supposedly said that the one will bring together the wolves and the humans so there will be peace."

..End of Flashback.

.Syaoran looked back at the human girl who was finally caught up to him. "Took you long enough," growled the wolf, eyeing the girl. 'How can she be the one?' he thought.

"What are you looking at?" snapped Sakura, glaring at him.

"Not at you," growled the wolf in a more icy tone.

Sakura shivered at his voice. 'One moment he's nice and caring, then the next he's mean and stubborn,' she thought with a sigh.

"Hey! Over here!" yelled the wolf, looking into a cave.

Sakura rushed over to where Syaoran was. She walked into the cave, looking around, not liking the idea of sleeping in there. She stopped when she saw the wolf lying on the ground, licking its fur. She sat down on the ground and spread her legs out. Her feet were sore and her legs felt numb. She shivered in her jacket and rubbed her arms.

"Are you cold?" asked the wolf, noticing that Sakura was shivering.

"A little bit," replied Sakura curling into a ball.

"Wolves aren't a big fan of fire and I doubt you know how to make one," said Syaoran, eyeing the girl.

Sakura nodded. "I don't know how but I had seen my dad make a fire," she said, trying to remember.

"There's no firewood in here and the weather outside is getting worse," stated the wolf, looking out of the cave.

"I guess there will be no fire..." said the little girl. She opened her bag and brought out two blankets. She placed one on the ground and she laid on it and pulled the other one over her.

The cold, cruel wind whistled through the cave making Sakura shiver uncontrollably even though she was wrapped up with the thickest blanket she could find. The wolf knew that the human skin was thin and fragile since he found that to kill a human was easy when he bit their necks. He looked over at Sakura and knew if he didn't do something soon, she might freeze to death. He crawled over to her, lifted an end of the blanket up by his nose, went under the blanket, and snuggled close to the cold human girl.

Sakura opened her eyes in surprise by the warmth she suddenly felt from soft fur. She was even more surprised with the wolf's act by actually being near her.

'Now, he's being nice...' she thought happily.

He closed his eyes but reopened them quickly when he felt an arm around him. He looked at the girl who was hugging him with a slight smile on her face. One side of him told him he was a betrayer to the wolves while the other side of him told him he was doing the right thing for the human girl. He growled and stayed his place, for he was tired beyond belief and comfortable..

.

It was the next morning, when Sakura woke up and found that the wolf was gone. She sighed and opened her bag to take out something to eat. When she was almost done, she saw Syaoran come back to the cave with a rabbit in his jaws.

"How can you eat that?" asked Sakura, when he started digging into his meal.

Syaoran froze and looked up at her. "I'm a wolf, what do you expect?" growled the wolf, going back to his food.

Sakura scrunched up her face. The wolf munching into the rabbit and the smell of dead rabbit made her lose her appetite. She put the remainder of her food back into the bag and she stood up to go outside.

She walked outside, enjoying the beautiful nature. She saw a big rock and ran to it. She climbed it and sat on it, swinging her legs.

"Hmm... I wonder why the human is by herself," said a voice behind Sakura.

Sakura froze, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. She turned around sharply but only saw a black owl on a tree. She looked around confused and frightened.

"Who said that?" she asked, her voice faltering with fear.

"I did. So you can hear what I say? How very interesting..." said the voice once more.

Sakura turned around and narrowed her eyes at the owl. "Was that you?" she asked.

The owl turned its head around all the way around and tilted its head. "You can say that," said the owl.

"Aren't owls nocturnal?" asked Sakura.

The owl tilted its head to the other side. "Is that so? How very interesting... I guess I'm not a nocturnal owl," said the owl.

"Well... Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Eriol," said the owl, flying off the tree and landing on a branch closer to Sakura. "And you are?"

"Sakura," said the human girl cheerfully.

"Oh? How very interesting... Are you with the wolf?" asked Eriol.

"Yes I am. How did you know about the wolf?" asked Sakura.

"The other day I saw you two walking to that cave yonder. It's quite interesting to see a human and a wolf journeying together," said the owl, twisting its head once more.

"Well, it was the only way," said the girl.

"Sakura! What are you doing with that bird?" asked a wolf, running up to Sakura.

"I'm an owl," corrected the owl.

"I know you are," said the wolf, glaring at the bird.

"No you didn't. Before you called me a bird then I corrected you so you know now because I told you," said the owl, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, how do you know whether I knew that you were an owl before you told me? Because you are a bird but more specifically an owl," said Syaoran.

"Oh? And you're a wolf but more specifically a stupid, ugly-"said the owl but went didn't finish when Syaoran jumped up to attack the owl.

Eriol flapped its wing and floated in the air above Sakura's head. "He's a dangerous one," whispered the owl.

Sakura giggled. "Well you shouldn't get on his bad side," she said, and started to get down the rock.

"Eriol, this is Little Wolf, Little Wolf, this is Eriol," said Sakura introducing them.

"Oh, so you're little wolf, eh? Let me add to your specific, little also," said the owl.

"If you weren't in the air, I would kill you," growled Syaoran.

"Will you two stop it?!" snapped Sakura, glaring at them both. "Can you two just be nice to each other?"

"Hmm... Nope!" said the owl cheerfully. "I find this quite amusing and very interesting. I have never spoken to a wolf or a human. Well, since humans can't talk to animals."

"Let's go back to the cave," said Syaoran, still glaring at the owl.

"Okay," said Sakura, following the wolf. "Bye Eriol.""Bye, Bye Sakura," said Eriol in a sing-song voice.

When they got into the cave, the wolf turn to Sakura and glared at her. "I- I can't believe you made friends with that annoying bird!" he growled.

"He's actually very nice," said Sakura, backing away from the wolf.

Syaoran snorted. "Yeah right."

"HELLOOOOO!!!" greeted a figure flying in the air through the cave.

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!" yelled Syaoran.

"Oh? Just dropping in for a visit," said Eriol, looking to Sakura. "Hello Sakura.

""Hi Eriol," greeted Sakura with a giggle.

"Get out before I make you my next meal!" growled the wolf, glaring at the owl that was perched high up on a rock.

"Would you really do that?" asked the owl, tilting its head to the right, looking down at the wolf.

"Yes I would!"

"You would?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Aww... You're soo mean!"

"Well, you're soo annoying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Well, what are you doing now?!?!"

"Having fun?"

"AARRGHH!" yelled Syaoran in frustration.

Sakura started laughing. "You two are so funny. Eriol has to come with us," she said with a smile.

"ARE YOU CRAZY TOO??!?!?!" yelled the wolf. "HE IS NOT COMING WITH US!"

"Well, I won't come with you. I'll just follow you," said the owl, with an amused expression. "That's how I found you guys here in this cave."

Syaoran fell to the ground with a thump. "We're never going to get rid of him, huh?" he said covering his eyes with his paws.

"Nope," said Eriol in a happy tone, and hopping on one leg then the other.

"Ho-ho-ho!"

"Shut up!"

"Nope!"

"Shut up!"

"Nope!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!"

"NOPIEE NOPE NOPE NOPE!!!!!!"

"AAARRGGHH!!!!"

LiLAznDevil: LoL so how was this chapter? So the duo has met the annoying, talkative owl, Eriol! Having fun, Little Wolfie?


	4. Chapter 4

LiLAznDevil: I don't know why but I always thought that Eriol would be an owl if he was an animal... I don't know why, maybe because he has glasses and well, owls have... those big eyes thingies... I'm not sure if Tomoyo is going to be in this story but if you really want her in this story, let me know so I can put her in. Thanks for all of your delightful reviews!  
  
Oh and I must say... YEAH!!!!!!!! End of school and now it is summer vacation! But I have summer school... Darn... Well, make the best of your summer people and remember to have fun!  
  
.  
  
Kawaii-Syaoran: I thought that line was cute too! Hehe. Thanks for your reviews!   
  
Alexian-goddess: This will be a S/S fic even though it sounds weird for a wolf and a human to be together... But it's going to happen and I won't tell you how until later. .  
  
From Chapter 2...  
  
.  
  
Syaoran fell to the ground with a thump. "We're never going to get rid of him, huh?" he said covering his eyes with his paws.  
  
"Nope," said Eriol in a happy tone, and hopping on one leg then the other. "Ho-ho-ho!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!"  
  
"NOPIEE NOPE NOPE NOPE!!!!!!"  
  
"AAARRGGHH!!!!"  
  
.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
.  
  
"That bird doesn't shut up does it?" mumbled the wolf to himself.  
  
"I'm an owl!" corrected the jolly Eriol, flying around in the air.  
  
"No wonder why the bird doesn't have any friends," laughed Syaoran.  
  
"I do have friends!" squeaked the owl, flying down to peck the wolf's head.  
  
"OW!!!" howled the wolf, putting his paws on his head. "I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" taunted Eriol, flying down low and then higher when Syaoran jumped up to claw or bite him.  
  
Sakura looked at the two fighting and she smiled. "Come on you guys, we have to find shelter!" she called out to them.  
  
The owl flew towards the girl and perched on her shoulder. "How come we have to move?" he asked.  
  
An angry wolf ran up from behind. "We tried to get rid of you by running away but it seems that it didn't work," he growled.  
  
"Well, I told you that I would follow," said Eriol, cheerfully.  
  
"But why do you have to follow?" asked the wolf, glaring at the owl.  
  
"I was bored and following you seemed to amuse me, especially you, you little wolf," replied Eriol.  
  
Syaoran growled and jumped up to attack the owl but the owl flew off Sakura's shoulder. The wolf missed the owl and attacked Sakura instead, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Ooow! Little Wolf!" yelled the girl, pushing the wolf off her.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled the wolf, glaring at the hyper owl that was flying around and singing.  
  
"You missed me! Hahaha!" laughed the owl.  
  
Sakura got up and brushed herself off. "You two need to find peace with each other or I'll go crazy!" she yelled.  
  
But even as she said that, they still fought. One irritated and the other amused. The unusual trio went on their journey to find a safe place to stay until a group of wild animals attack, scavengers, or something bad happens and they have to move.  
  
Several months went by and they were all growing older. Sakura's hair had grown pass her shoulders, she grew taller, but never had any psychic dreams. Syaoran also grew bigger while Eriol still looked the same....  
  
"Hey Little Wolfie!" cried out Eriol, flying towards the wolf who was taking a nap.  
  
The wolf groaned and covered his ears with his paws.  
  
"Wolfie, Wolfie!" cried out the owl once more, landing on the ground, pecking the wolf's head.  
  
"Ahhh! You stupid bird!" yelled the wolf, jumping up.  
  
"Well, that got you up!" said Eriol, cheerfully. "Today is Sakura's birthday!"  
  
The furious wolf that was about to attack the owl, paused. "Birthday?" asked Syaoran, confused.  
  
"Yes, humans have birthdays every year according to when they were born," stated the owl, fluffing its feathers.  
  
"Ooh, and?" asked the wolf, not caring.  
  
"I think we should give her something for her birthday!" screeched the owl, jumping up and down.  
  
"What are we going to give her?" inquired Little Wolf, lying back down again.  
  
"I don't know!" squealed Eriol, cheerfully. "She went to get leanil leaves. She said she saw them down near the raspberry bushes!"  
  
"You mean you let her go by herself!?" yelled the wolf, jumping up.  
  
"Don't worry, she's just fine!" said the owl.  
  
All of a sudden, the wolf and the owl heard a scream. Little Wolf's ears shot up and he glared at the owl.  
  
"She is not fine!" he yelled before running off to the direction of Sakura's screams.  
  
.  
  
"Stay away from me!" screamed Sakura, grabbing a big stick and swinging it at the wild cat.  
  
When the wild cat jumped towards Sakura, she swung the wood at the cat. The wood struck the cat and howled in pain. It angrily got up and pounced on Sakura and scratched her but before it could bite her, a white blur knocked it to the ground.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" asked the white wolf standing protectively in front of the limp body.  
  
When Little Wolf didn't hear an answer, he turned around and saw that she was unconscious. He turned back around when the cat jumped and bit him on his front leg. He growled and bit the cat on the neck, receiving scratches and whacks from the wild cat. He bit down harder, his teeth sinking in deeper into the warm, juicy flesh and blood seeping through its neck. The wild cat struggled, trying to bite the wolf but he moved away from its jaws and pushed it to the ground. After a few moments of struggling, the cat laid limp on the ground, splattered with blood all over its neck and on the white snow.  
  
"Man, that was awesome!" said a voice from the trees.  
  
The wolf looked up to see Eriol, dancing on the limbs. He looked towards Sakura who didn't move. He rushed to her side and noticed that she had several gashes on her sides that were bleeding profusely.  
  
"Eriol! I need your help!" cried out the wolf.  
  
"Oh my Gosh! Sakura's dead! Nooooooo! We're all doomed! It's her birthday! How sad!!! Died on her birthday!!!!!!!!!!" cried the owl in despair, flying around hysterically.  
  
"You stupid bird! She's not dead!" snapped the wolf.  
  
The owl stopped in midair and didn't flap his wings. "Huh?" he asked, stupidly and fell to the ground with a big thump.  
  
The wolf lifted Sakura onto his back and ran back to the den where they were staying at. Little Wolf and Eriol struggled to heal Sakura; breaking the ice in the river and rinsing the bloody cloths, pouring water into the wooden bowl, bowling the water over the fire, opening the jar of leanil leaves and putting it in the bowl, cleaning the wounds, and binding them up with cloths.  
  
It was several hours later when the wolf and the owl were done and the bleeding stopped. They both lay on the ground, weary and sore.  
  
"I hope she's okay..." mumbled the wolf, not daring to move.  
  
"Yeah... We did some hard work there..." replied the owl, lying beside the wolf.  
  
"Hell yeah. I didn't know humans had so much blood..."  
  
"I am not moving..."  
  
"I can't move..."  
  
"Neither can I..."  
  
Several hours later, Sakura stirred. She groaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes. "L-little wolf?" she asked hoarsely. Her eyes were sore and the sight was blurry.  
  
"Hey Sakura," greeted a soft voice. "Happy Birthday."  
  
Sakura gasped and then winced in pain from her quick intake of air. "My birthday?" she asked.  
  
Little Wolf nodded. "Wait here, I have to fetch Eriol," he whispered and ran off.  
  
He came back moments later with a bird flying above him who was holding something in his talons.  
  
"Sakura, close your eyes!" yelled the wolf.  
  
Sakura smiled and obeyed him. She smelt smoke and eagerly wondered what the two were up to.  
  
"Okay you can open!" squealed a cheerful voice which she recognized was Eriol's.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and laughed. She stopped and held her side that was throbbing.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked the wolf, sympathetically.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine thank you," she replied with a smile. "You did all of this? You even dressed my wounds?"  
  
"Yup!" said Eriol, jumping up and down.  
  
Sakura looked down to the ground where there was a circle drawn on the ground and 10 small sticks with flaming leaves on them.  
  
"Blow them out!" cried out the owl, waiting impatiently.  
  
Sakura smiled and pondered on what her wish would be. 'I miss father... I miss my family... I miss... my people...' And then she got it, she looked at the both smiling, wolf and owl and closed her eyes.  
  
....I wish I could have a human friend....  
  
She blew out the so-called 'candles' and smiled when she heard the howl of the wolf and the gaily singing of the owl.  
  
"We got a present for you!" screeched the owl, happily.  
  
Sakura looked shocked yet pleased. "You did?" she asked and she got her answer when Little Wolf gave her the present.  
  
It was the big white gray fur of the wild cat that the wolf killed, cleaned from the blood.  
  
Sakura gasped. "That's for you when you're cold," said the wolf. "You're always cold during the night and especially in the winter."  
  
The young girl nodded and smiled. "Thank you both very much," she said with a smile.  
  
"How are your wounds?" asked the wolf, peering at her bandages.  
  
"They are still sore but I can manage," said Sakura.  
  
"You sure? Because we still have one more present for you," said the wolf.  
  
She looked at him with surprise. "Another gift?"  
  
"Yup!" said the owl, doing a little dance. "Come on, we'll show ya!"  
  
Eriol flew off and Syaoran helped Sakura up to her feet and made her go on his back. They reached an area by the lake where there were frosted trees everywhere.  
  
"You see these trees right here? They're all cherry blossom trees!" said the owl, perching on one of the branches. "They're not fully bloom yet but they are all very pretty right now!"  
  
"Sakura means cherry blossom..." mumbled Sakura, gazing at the trees.  
  
Even though it lightly snowed, frost still appeared on the limbs and leaves on the trees, making it look silvery in the light with the light pink cherry blossom flowers.  
  
"We have to come back here again!" said Sakura, grinning.  
  
"Yes, we will," said the wolf.  
  
"You promise?" asked Sakura, looking at the wolf.  
  
"I promise. Now we better head back, I don't think it would be good for you to stay out too long in the cold," said the wolf, concerned.  
  
Eriol hooted and Sakura sighed and nodded. They all headed back to the den.  
  
"You guys are so great!" cried out Sakura, happily. "How did you know it was my birthday?"  
  
"You told me!" said the owl, happily. "Good thing you did or I'd feel bad not knowing it was your birthday."  
  
Sakura smiled. "When are your birthdays?" she asked.  
  
"I don't have a birthday," replied Eriol and Syaoran at the same time.  
  
"What? You guys have got to have a birthday!" said Sakura, astonished.  
  
The wolf shook his head and the owl bowed his head sadly.  
  
"I don't remember my birthday..." said Eriol sadly. "I don't even remember where I was born!"  
  
The wolf snorted. "No, wonder you're so stupid!" he laughed.  
  
Eriol glared at the wolf and pecked his head.  
  
"Owww! Stupid bird!" yelled the wolf, getting up and attacking him.  
  
Eriol flew up high beyond Syaoran's reach. "Nah, nah, nah boo-boo, you cannot catch me!" he sang and danced.  
  
The wolf growled. "When you get down, I'll make sure to kill you!!!"  
  
Sakura smiled and shook her head. She closed her heavy eyelids and fell into a deep sleep...  
  
.  
  
Familiar brown eyes... Deep, intense... So familiar...  
  
A young boy sat on the ground wearing a white cloak. He had long tousled dark brown hair that partially covered his face. The dark shadow veiled the rest of him as to avoid any contact of prying eyes.  
  
He gazed at his hands as if they were alien, looking them over carefully. He smacked himself and then gasped when his hands were the same. He looked at his feet, his human feet. He struggled to stand up, but fell to the ground like a newborn fawn. He grabbed onto a tree to support him and he stood up.  
  
And as if he sensed something behind him he turned sharply around. What only could be seen was his dark brown eyes that matched his hair.  
  
His familiar brown eyes... Staring into the ones that were staring at him...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
LiLAznDevil: Okay.... this was a short chapter.. sorry! But please review and I'll try update as soon as I can since.. it is summer vacation for me... Oh and to say once more, if you want Tomoyo in this story, please let me know... I'll figure how to put her in here.. hehe. You could give me some ideas as to what animal she could be... 


	5. Chapter 5

LiL Azn Devil: Hey There. It's been a long time since I've updated and I'm deeply sorry for the wait. I've been having tons of problems lately: computer broke down, I lost all my stories, my brother got into a fight, I got a boyfriend, then that so-called boyfriend cheated on me, I was recovering, and then starting to rewrite again. I decided to update this story first because it didn't really have much to do with relationships as "Rich and Poor" but I'm still feeling down… and extremely upset. So please accept my apology and enjoy this chapter. Oh and just to note: Little Wolf did not turn into human Syaoran… yet.

From last chapter…

Familiar brown eyes… Deep, intense… So familiar…

A young boy sat on the ground wearing a white cloak. He had long tousled dark brown hair that partially covered his face. The dark shadow veiled the rest of him as to avoid any contact of prying eyes.

He gazed at his hands as if they were alien, looking them over carefully. He smacked himself and then gasped when his hands were the same. He looked at his feet, his human feet. He struggled to stand up, but he fell to the ground like a newborn fawn. He grabbed onto a tree to support him and he stood up.

And as if he sensed something behind him, he turned sharply around. What only could be seen were his dark brown eyes that matched his hair.

His familiar brown eyes… Staring into the ones that were staring at him…

Chapter 5

Sakura woke up confused, wondering who that boy was in her dream. She felt something soft beside her and realized it was Little Wolf.

'Why did he look so familiar?' She thought, 'Those brown eyes… They look like- '

"Good morning, young Sakura!" greeted a sing-song voice, interrupting her thoughts.

"Good morning, Eriol," greeted back Sakura. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, I've been looking at the sky. I wonder when this winter will stop. Although it is summer, snow still beats upon us…" He replied dramatically.

Sakura sighed and watched the snow fall outside.

The wolf woke up disturbed by Eriol pecking his head. "What do you want?" he growled, after failing to whack the owl.

"I think Sakura has cancer!" whispered Eriol, excitedly.

"What? What is that?" asked Little Wolf, concerned.

Eriol perked up and stood up straight, happy telling something that the wolf didn't know. "Cancer is an uncontrolled growth of cells that could spread throughout the body and she could die!" he explained cheerfully, but then paused thoughtfully. "I think…"

"So what makes you think Sakura has cancer?" inquired the wolf, settling down to go back to sleep.

"She has bumps on her chest," replied the owl, nodding his head.

Syaoran quirked up to this response and looked to where Sakura was. She was wincing and checking her wounds. "Are you sure?"

"Yep!" said Eriol, making his way back to Sakura.

Little Wolf glanced at Sakura, feeling sorry for her. 'She's going to die? She's too young to die. Can't she heal herself?' he thought frantically. 'Calm down, calm down, Syaoran.'

He went to Sakura, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the wounds are healing nicely. Pretty good for an owl and a wolf," she giggled, wrapping her side back up.

Little Wolf didn't say anything which made Sakura suspicious. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking at the wolf.

The wolf's bent head came up and for a moment their eyes locked. Sakura gasped. 'Those eyes! They look exactly like the ones in my dream!' she thought.

"Sakura… Do you have-" started Little Wolf but was interrupted by Eriol.

"Oh Sakura! How could you hide it from us!" cried out Eriol, eyes filled with tears.

"What? Hide what?" asked Sakura, confused.

"You have cancer!!!" screeched Eriol, bawling.

Sakura looked from Eriol to Little Wolf. "Do you both think I have cancer? I don't have cancer," she said. "How would I have cancer?"

"Uhh…" said the wolf, thinking.

"B-but on your chest! There are lumps!" blurted out Eriol, flapping his wings.

Sakura hands went straight to her chest. She looked down and started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Little Wolf. "Is Eriol wrong..?"

"What? How can I be wrong?" asked Eriol.

Sakura started laughing harder and then tried to hold it in. "You think I have cancer?"

"I'm pretty sure…" replied Eriol.

She giggled and then calmed herself down. "No, I don't have cancer, Eriol," she said.

"If you don't have cancer, what are the lumps then?" asked the owl.

The girl blushed. "Well, it's actually personal. But well, they're my breasts. Humans develop differently from owls and wolves…." She explained.

Little Wolf's eyes grew huge.

"Boy, I sure feel sheepish," mumbled the owl.

"Y-you!" growled the wolf, glaring at the owl.

"What?" asked Eriol, taking a step away from the angry wolf.

"You stupid little-" Little Wolf growled, not finishing to pounce and kill the conniving bird.

Sakura sighed for the millionth time that day, irritating the wolf tremendously. "What is the reason for sighing so much?" snapped the wolf. Apparently he's been going through pms since he failed to catch Eriol and kill him.

A tear slid down her cheek and fell to the ground, making Little Wolf soften immediately. "Hey, I'm sorry," apologized the wolf, coming closer to her to comfort her.

"It's okay," said Sakura, sniffing. "It's just that I miss my family so much and I haven't taken a bath for so long. All the water here is practically frozen."

Little Wolf bowed his head. He felt so bad for her for killing her family but she never knew that he also missed his family. He looked up at her then, taking her all in. Her long, tangled auburn hair fell past her waist and dirt was smudged on her and her clothes. Although she grew taller and starting filling up more, what he noticed the most were her eyes. Her green eyes grew brighter and emerald as she grew older. That was his favorite feature about her.

"Sakura, I'll find you a place to bathe," said the wolf gallantly.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yep," replied Little Wolf.

"Thanks," Sakura said, smiling.

"Eriol, you have to watch Sakura for me," said Little Wolf, passing Eriol and smirking when he saw him flinch.

"Why is that?" asked the owl.

"Because I have to find her a place to bathe," replied the wolf with annoyance.

"Ooh… Do I have to?" asked Eriol, tilting his head.

"Yes, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her do you?" asked back Little Wolf, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, no, no!" replied Eriol.

"Good. If anything does happen, give me a hoot!" laughed the wolf, trotting outside into the snow.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," said Eriol, sarcastically.

"Now, now… How could water still be frozen after all these months?" Little Wolf mumbled to himself.

He stared at the frozen pond wishing he could have some magical power to turn it into warm water for Sakura. Yeah, he wished.

"Why are you staring at a frozen pond for?" someone asked behind him.

Little Wolf knew it was a female from her feminine voice. He turned around but found nobody behind him. He looked up at the tree, nothing. He looked around suspiciously.

"Who are you? Reveal yourself!" he demanded.

"I won't do anything if you talk to me in that tone," she said coolly.

Her voice sounded like it came from the right of him and he sharply turned that direction, nobody.

"Where are you?!" he growled, not liking the idea of someone or something who could attack him without his knowledge of their location.

"What did I say, beast? Even if I do show myself to you, you'll 99.999999 kill me," she said, her voice coming from the left of him.

"I kill those who attack me and when I feel hunger," he replied, sniffing for a scent.

"Are you hungry now?" she asked coming from in front of him.

"Not at the moment. I'm actually busy." 'A bird…' he thought.

"Busy? Doing what?" she inquired.

"Looking for a place for my friend to bathe," he answered. He thought about what he just said. 'Friend…?'

"Oh, is that so? Luckily for you, I know where there is a hot spring," she said.

"How about I make a bargain with you? How about you show me where this place is and I won't kill you," he said after thinking fast.

There was a pause and he knew she was hesitating. "You promise me?"

"Yes!" he said all too eagerly.

"Because if you break your promise, my whole family is going to hunt you down and kill you!" she screeched loudly and appeared before him.

"Aaahh!" he yelled in fright and fell backward.

"Sorry, a bit jumpy are you?" she said tilting her head the way Eriol does when he's teasing him.

The wolf was still in shock but recovered and took a good look at the owl in front of him. While Eriol was raven-colored (uh-oh... symbolizing death… 'The Raven' from Edgar Allan Poe. Well, Little Wolf would die from annoyance. LoL) with a tinge of blue, the owl in front of him was white and with some lavender which he thinks reflects from her amethyst eyes. She was smaller than Eriol but her beak looked more pointy and sharp. He cringed thinking of how sore it would be if she pecked his head.

"How were you able to fly around me without making a sound?" he asked, curiously.

He saw her eyes lit up in amusement. "If you want to learn to be sneaky, you have to practice. It cannot be taught," she replied.

The wolf made a look of a frown. "You sort of remind me of this annoying bird that follows me and my friend."

"So I'm annoying, huh?" she asked, anger clearly in her tone.

She took a step forward and Little Wolf took a step back. He has never been scared of a bird before but she was an exception because she was really intimidating.

"No, no!"

"Good, now tell me your name."

"Syaoran- I mean Little Wolf," he stammered.

"Which one is it?" she asked.

"Little Wolf," he said a little too quickly.

"You better not be lying to me," she said quietly.

"It's Little Wolf," he finalized.

"I'm Tomoyo," she said, fluffing her feathers. "I would show you the place but it's a long way off. You might want to bring your friends along."

Little Wolf nodded. "You might as well come with me to meet them and then we can be on our way."

She agreed and the wolf set off showing the way.

"I wonder when the wolf'll come back, wolf'll come back, wolf'll come back. I wonder when the wolf'll come back because this is getting boring," sang Eriol, dancing along with his song.

Sakura giggled. "I'm sure he'll be back soon, Eriol," she said, reassuring him.

"I'm running out of songs to sing!" said Eriol, worriedly. "Without songs to sing, I wouldn't be an owl!"

"Owls aren't naturally supposed to sing but then again you're no ordinary owl," said a familiar voice behind him.

"That's right! I'm no ordinary owl! I'm a non-nocturnal, never-sleepin', ADHD carrying –" replied Eriol, turning around to see Little Wolf but gasped like he was having an asthma attack when he saw the figure beside him.

"Eriol, Sakura, I would like you to meet Tomoyo," said Little Wolf, introducing them all.

"Hello," greeted Tomoyo.

"Hi Tomoyo," greeted back Sakura.

Tomoyo's eyes widened with surprise. "How is it possible that this human girl be able to understand us?" she asked Little Wolf.

"It's a long story," replied Little Wolf. He looked at Eriol who was sending daggers at Tomoyo.

"Eriol, say hello to Tomoyo," he ordered.

"Hello," Eriol said coldly.

"Hello," Tomoyo said in the same tone.

"That's good," commented Little Wolf. He was about to leave so they could go to the hot spring when he Eriol and Tomoyo started arguing.

"What's your problem?" asked Eriol, glaring at her.

"You are my problem, boy," she replied, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not a boy, I'm an owl," corrected Eriol.

"Stop thinking that you're so smart because you're not. You're just pointing out the obvious that everybody already knows," countered Tomoyo.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Shut up and stop acting like a baby!"

"Why are you so mean?"

"You started it!"

"Not, you did!"

SMACK

"Ouch," Sakura and Syaoran said under their breath at the same time.

"Oww… Why did you do that?"

"Because you deserved it."

"Okay, before you guys kill each other, not that I don't mind… But Tomoyo, would you please lead the way to the hot spring?" interrupted Little Wolf, impatiently.

Tomoyo lightened. "Oh, all right. Let's go!" she said cheerfully. She turned around at Eriol and whispered harshly, "10 wing-lengths from me always or you're in big trouble!"

Eriol growled or tried to growl and followed carefully, 10 wing-lengths behind…

LiLAznDevil: Okay, not so good this chapter. But you met Tomoyo… I was going to do something else.. but I wanted to finish this chapter already. Tomoyo sounds really mean, yeah? Well, she has a reason to. Because… Tomoyo and Eriol know each other. You'll find out sooner or later. Do you guys want there to be a relationship between Tomoyo and Eriol? Hmmm… Why Eriol was mean to her? He was jealous of course! Strange how Eriol is always annoying instead of mean…


End file.
